


Fog

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, Gen, Introspection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan isn't sure when the fog appeared, but he feels like he could drown in it.





	

Obi-Wan knew he should try to sleep.  He should take advantage of whatever precious seconds he had to rest instead of sitting awake, doing  _ nothing _ but staring at the wall opposite, looking at it without really seeing it.   He was exhausted, but he wasn’t  _ tired _ .  It felt as though he was in a permanent state of half-awareness, a fugue that nothing could reach through to drag him back to the present.  

It clouded his waking moments and plagued what little sleep he got with a clinging fog.  He was never  _ awake _ but he was never sure he was asleep, either.  Days and weeks passed, the war raged around him, the Council gave him orders, Anakin and Ahsoka and Cody and Rex spoke to him, but nothing could ever truly  _ reach _ him.  He moved through the galaxy but nothing touched him.  Sometimes he felt utterly unreal, a part of the Force, watching the future unfold but unable to do anything to change it.  A ghost.  Sometimes he wondered what it would take to slip the bonds of reality entirely, if he could simply cross into the Force like the old Masters, there one moment and gone the next, leaving corporeality behind like a cast off robe.  

He couldn’t do that, not yet, not with the war and the galaxy in turmoil.  Not with the beings who needed him.  He would cling to what he could with every last ounce of strength he had left, and when the war was over, he would see where his path lay.


End file.
